


Hope

by babyara



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa è la prima fic che scrivo da secoli. È davvero corta e triste però non ho resistito, ho dovuto scrivere qualcosa dopo la scena finale dell'episodio. Non è betata, ogni errore è mio. Probabilmente i personaggi non sono IC però... così è come vedo io Chibs in questo momento, perciò abbiate pazienza ;)</p>
<p>La storia è per <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin">babycin</a> ... perchè Juice è Juice... tu sai ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima fic che scrivo da secoli. È davvero corta e triste però non ho resistito, ho dovuto scrivere qualcosa dopo la scena finale dell'episodio. Non è betata, ogni errore è mio. Probabilmente i personaggi non sono IC però... così è come vedo io Chibs in questo momento, perciò abbiate pazienza ;)
> 
> La storia è per [babycin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin) ... perchè Juice è Juice... tu sai ♥

Lo sguardo fisso. Spento. Nessuna emozione su quel bellissimo viso.

Chibs respirò a fondo e sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi. Sentì qualcosa dentro di lui rompersi. Come se una mano invisibile avesse appena fatto a pezzi l'ultimo barlume di speranza per tutti loro.

Fissò i due corpi senza vita nella buca improvvisata. Poteva sentire il dolore di Nero. Lo percepiva. Era un urlo silenzioso quello di quell'uomo la cui vita era stata rovinata nel momento in cui aveva dormito per la prima volta con Gemma.

Per un attimo i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Tig. Due pozzi di dolore senza fondo. Il peso della disperazione nascosto dietro una falsa calma e indifferenza. Un dolore che Chibs non poteva immaginare... un dolore il cui solo pensiero gli stringeva quel poco che restava del suo cuore in una morsa gelida come la morte.

E di nuovo quello sguardo fisso. Spento. E nessuna emozione su quel bellissimo viso. Chibs si passò una mano tra i capelli. Come aveva potuto essere parte della distruzione di quel giovane uomo?

Strinse i pugni più forte che poteva. E maledì Clay. E maledì Jax. E maledì quella vita e se stesso.

Girò le spalle a quella scena. Disgustato. Stanco. Amareggiato.

Si fermò di fianco ad un albergo e si lasciò cadere a terra. Si prese la testa tra le mani, cercando di respirare, cercando di non pensare a tutto il dolore. Doveva essere forte. Doveva essere duro. Doveva farsi scivolare addosso tutto e andare avanti.

Quella strategia aveva funzionato per anni, ma ora il castello di carte era crollato. Di fronte ad uno sguardo fisso. Spento. E a quel bellissimo viso senza nessuna emozione.

E poi... poi fu un tocco. Gentile, delicato.

Chibs aprì gli occhi e si girò a fissare due occhi dolci. Non spenti. Non morti. Forse più stanchi, vecchi e saggi, ma ancora vivi. C'era ancora un barlume di quello che era. E forse...

"C'è ancora speranza, Chibs. Dobbiamo crederci," Chibs annuì, piano. Voleva dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma la voce non usciva.

E sapeva che non era necessario. Sapeva che nei suoi occhi Juice poteva vedere tutto. Tutto quello che Chibs poteva vedere nei suoi.

E, finalmente, Chibs pianse.


End file.
